Unless otherwise indicated herein, the materials described in this section are not prior art to the claims in this disclosure and are not admitted to be prior art by inclusion in this section.
To listen to the radio, a listener typically tunes a receiver to a particular frequency (e.g., an AM or FM frequency) and listens to music, news, or other audible content being broadcast on that frequency by a radio station. The listener may tune the receiver, and therefore select a radio station, in a variety of ways, such as by rotating a dial, pushing a seek button, or pushing a station preset button. By selecting one of multiple radio stations, the listener may exert some control over the audible content presented to the listener. However, although the listener may control which station is selected, the listener is unlikely to have any influence over the audible content that gets broadcast by the selected station.
Typically, a radio station broadcasts the same audible content to multiple receivers, and therefore to multiple listeners, at the same time. Given this, it is common for a radio station to produce and broadcast audible content that is intended to appeal to a variety of different listeners. However, while some listeners may find such audible content appealing, other listeners may find it unappealing because it is not tailored to their particular interests.